1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric circuit board and a device for optical communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
To meet the miniaturization needs of device applications, a flex-rigid substrate has been conventionally used in an electric device such as personal computers, digital video cameras, digital cameras, CCD modules, liquid crystal panels and optical conversion modules.
Various kinds of flex-rigid substrates to be used in electric devices of this kind have been proposed (for example, see JP-A 06-268339).
Moreover, a larger data processing capacity and a faster data processing capacity have been demanded for the above-described devices as a result of a much improved performance and multifunction capability.
The contents of JP-A H06-268339 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.